Guilty Pleasures
by shanejayell
Summary: Integra and Seres share a... unusual hobby.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Hellsing, they all belong to their creator Kouta Hirano. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Guilty Pleasures: a tale of Hellsing

When you have a hobby that you're vaguely embarrassed by, you tend to keep it a secret and are uncomfortable when others learn of it. Still, you eventually find yourself adapting, and can even come to share your hobby with your friend.

"So where did you get this?" Seres Victoria asked eagerly as they settled in on the couch together. The smaller blonde was dressed in her pajamas, the pink cloth increasing her usually cute look. Despite being a full born vampire and second in command of Hellsing's military forces she still looked like a pixysh teen.

'A very young, very cute pixy at that,' Integra Hellsing found herself noting a bit uncomfortably, her own pajamas colored a midnight blue. "From Walter, actually," the silver haired woman said with some amusement. She cradled a tub of popcorn in her arms, a glass of soda waiting nearby.

"Walter?" Seres looked faintly surprised as Integra started up the DVD. She found it hard to imagine the stuffy looking butler with the veiled sense of humor acquiring this sort of film, though she supposed she shouldn't be all that surprised.

"He's quite the fan of Broadway plays," Integra revealed as she sat the remote down, "and as I don't get out much he provides these for me."

"So this is?" Seres asked, watching Integra from the corner of her eye. The suits that Integra wore hid her curves and gave her a mannish look, doing her a great disservice. In her pajama's the curve of hips and breasts were visible, maybe too visible to Seres' gaze.

"Wicked the Musical," Integra sounded smug, "he acquired a copy of their rehearsal DVD from the director."

"I've been wanting to see this," Seres laughed.

"Me too." Integra grinned.

They listened and watched to it intently, both of them clearly enjoying themselves as they sat on opposite ends of the couch in Integra's suite. Finally they came to the end and Seres sighed softly as she said, "Aww, that was nice."

"A happy ending too," Integra said, a faint shine at the corner of her eyes that in a lesser woman might have been tears. Still, it was clearly impossible for Integra to be crying at anything, so Seres pointedly ignored it.

"Did you have a favorite song?" Seres asked curiously as she sat curled up at the end of the comfortable couch.

Integra looked thoughtful then she grinned impishly. "What is this feeling, I think," she admitted, chuckling.

Seres chuckled softly as she thought of that scene, "That was a riot, wasn't it." She reached for the remote, "May I?"

"Of course," Integra nodded.

Seres rewound to the beginning of the part they wanted then hit play. She sang the first bit in a passable voice then Integra took up the next, each one fumbling the words a bit but clearly enjoying themselves.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Seres sang, looking at Integra.

Integra sang back throatily, "I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing," Seres sang.

Integra fought a grin, "My head is reeling."

Innocently Seres cooed, "My face is flushing."

"What is this feeling?" they chimed in together, "Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes. Loathing! Unadulterated Loathing!"

Both women broke into giggles, unable to continue through their laughter. "Seres you're a bad girl," Integra chuckled, "why did I get to be Elphaba?"

"Well, other than the fact that Elphaba gets to make the blonde joke?" Seres asked her friend impishly.

Integra snickered softly, "Besides that."

"Because you're both strong, dynamic women who are often misunderstood," Seres admitted reluctantly.

"I'm misunderstood?" Integra raised a elegant eyebrow questioningly as the story continued on behind them.

"Would you let anyone besides Walter, Alucard and I see you like this?" Seres gestured to Integra's pajamas and messy hair.

"True," Integra conceded after a moment, "though I think it has more to do with maintaining command distance."

"I know how that feels," Seres agreed. In the aftermath of the attack on Hellsing's headquarters she had found herself thrust into a commanding role, one she was unsure she was suited to. But inspired by Integra's example she had tackled the job with determination and was earning the respect of both her subordinates and commanders.

Integra looked over at Seres, her silvery grey hair falling around her face. "You carry it off very well," she noted, "I think Pip is the only one who doesn't buy it."

Seres rolled her blood red eyes, "The man drives me nuts."

"He likes you," Integra noted, gracefully drawing her legs up so that she could sit curled up on her side.

"I was never into that when I was alive," Seres said with a faint blush, looking away from Integra's graceful curves.

Integra hesitated, feeling her pulse race a bit as a forbidden thought took hold. "Oh?" she asked leadingly, her expression kind.

Seres blushed, a remarkable sight on a vampire. "I'm not," she said hesitantly, "into boys at all, honestly."

"I did wonder," Integra said gently, "how you could be a virgin this day and age."

Seres looked deeply embarrassed, "There are... different kinds of virginity, I suppose. Most of what my girlfriends did wouldn't cross that technical line, but I was experienced."

"I can imagine," Integra chuckled. She was also quite experienced at deriving pleasure without losing one's virginity, a requirement of the leader of Hellsing. She looked over at Seres. "Do you... never mind."

"What?" Seres asked, meeting her ice blue eyes searchingly.

Integra hesitated a moment then took the plunge and asked, "What sort of women do you find attractive?" Silently she prayed that Seres went for taller women in men's suits.

Seres blushed again, looking away cutely. "It varies," she admitted, "I don't think I have a type, really." She met Integra's eyes as she confessed, "I haven't... since Alucard changed me."

"For that long?" Integra looked at her in shock. She thought she had pretty good control over herself, but even she couldn't imagine going so long without.

"I've had," Seres flushed again, "other things on my mind."

"And it's not like you've had many opportunities," Integra conceded, "maybe I can arrange a few days off..."

"That's not necessary," Seres laughed shyly. "Besides," she added in a rush, "there's already someone I'm interested in."

Integra could almost feel her eyes turn green from jealousy as she asked, "A woman with the mercenaries we hired?"

"No," Seres gave her a faintly exasperated look.

"Oh," the thought finally hit Integra, "Oh!" A smile tugged at her lips as she murmured, "You little minx."

Seres titled her head to the side as she tentatively asked, "Is it all right?"

"Just thinking of the times you've walked by in just a towel after a shower and all of the other little things you've pulled to tease me," Integra said as she shuffled down the couch to sit beside Seres.

Seres smiled shyly, "I wanted you to notice me."

"I did," Integra reached out to stroke Seres cheek then cup her chin in her hand.

Seres leaned forward to brush Integra's lips with her own, "About time."

End

Note: I like the idea of Integra being a closet fan of musicals, it's oddly perverse. The lyrics that they sing are from Wicked the Musical, written by Stephen Schwartz.


End file.
